


Cyber-drabbles

by OrangeMetallique



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Androids, Cybernetics, Drabble Collection, Gen, John gets hurt, Mycroft To The Rescue, Mystery, Sherlock vs Machine, impossible case (apparently)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeMetallique/pseuds/OrangeMetallique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 drabbles, un épilogue, de la cybernétique et une affaire impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Central Processing Unit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hello Again Detective (art)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35103) by inklou. 



> _Originellement posté sur FF.net entre le 15/08/2013 et le 10/01/2014._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Auteur : OrangeMetallique  
> Date de création : 11/08/2013  
> Résumé : 10 drabbles, un épilogue, de la cybernétique et une affaire impossible.  
> Note : Cette fic contient 10 drabbles qui forment une histoire, mais qui peuvent être lus séparément et pourquoi pas vous inspirez à votre tour. La plupart des drabbles font 100 mots, mais comme la définition de drabble diffère selon les personnes, j'ai décidé de faire parfois des chapitres de 200 ou 300 mots tout ronds quand l'histoire était impossible à faire tenir sur 100 mots. Bonne lecture.  
> Genre : Mystery  
> Rating : General Audiences  
> Crédits : Sherlock @ Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat

« Bonjour, détective. »

Sherlock fixa le tunnel de lumière bleue au-dessus de lui sans sourciller. Même son esprit ne pouvait pas déduire ce qui se tramait dans la mémoire de la machine. Mais c'était seulement une longueur d'avance. La prochaine action de l'ordinateur lui donnera un indice supplémentaire pour déterminer la fin de la chaîne logique qu'il avait commencé.

« Est-ce que tu as apporté John ? »

Il avait envie d'arracher chaque fil, chaque câble qui alimentait cette foutue machine, d'éventrer le cerveau artificiel de cette entité qui se prenait pour Dieu.

Mais ce serait un tel gâchis.


	2. Inquiry

_Précédemment..._

* * *

John commençait à s'impatienter. Sherlock tournait en rond sur la scène de crime en grommelant depuis plus de deux heures. Même Lestrade était parti.

\- Bon sang, Sherlock. Je retourne à l'appart'.

\- John, tout cela n'a strictement aucun sens.

Il regarda Sherlock. Il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça depuis l'affaire de Baskerville.

\- Comment ?...Comment...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Cette affaire est impossible. Cet homme a clairement été assassiné, mais il n'y a rien.

\- Rien quoi ?

\- Il n'y aucune trace du tueur. Il y en a toujours. Toujours. Même le moindre grain de poussière à la mauvaise place est un indice.

Sherlock leva les mains en l'air.

\- Il n'est même pas entré dans cette pièce.

\- Mais comment est-ce que type s'est retrouvé avec une balle en pleine tête ?

\- John, tais-toi. Je réfléchis.

John leva les sourcils, l'air dubitatif. Sherlock commença à s'agiter et à ferma les yeux. Probablement que dans son esprit, il matérialisait chaque élément de la scène, fouillant désespérément à la recherche du moindre indice matériel. Ne trouvant rien, il s'attaqua aux indices de contexte qui constituaient la plupart de ses déductions.

\- Juste un employé qui faisait l'inventaire des livraisons. Divorcé, mais son ex-femme est bien trop occupée avec son nouveau petit ami pour avoir le temps et l'envie de le tuer. De toute façon, une seule balle dans la poitrine est quelque chose de professionnel. En plein cœur. Suggère un tueur qui a l'habitude et l'entraînement.

\- Un tueur à gage ?

\- Possible, mais il y a trop peu d'indices pour que je puisse reconnaître une méthode spécifique. Et un tueur à gage pour éliminer un employé de bureau ? Cet homme n'est pas quelqu'un d'important. Je dois fouiller autre part, John.


	3. De-cypher

\- John, j'ai réfléchi.

Sherlock articula ces mots d'une façon très calme, calé au fond de son fauteuil, ses doigts rassemblés devant son menton.

\- De quoi ?

\- Sur l'affaire. Tu es plutôt lent en ce moment.

\- Merci. Quoi de nouveau sur l'affaire, donc ?

\- L'assassin n'est pas humain.

John faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de thé. Le monde était en train de sombrer si Sherlock commençait à dire des choses aussi ridicules.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, John. Je suis parfaitement sérieux. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je vais le découvrir.


	4. Groove

Quelqu'un suivait Sherlock.

Ou plutôt, quelque chose.

Sherlock savait parfaitement quand quelqu'un le suivait. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours. Il était quasiment sûr que c'était en lien avec son affaire impossible.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à voir ce que c'était. Cette chose était une ombre qui laissait un trou au milieu de la foule, laissant derrière elle une traînée de poussière, un coup de vent et une sensation étrange. Elle l'espionnait pour une raison ; raison que Sherlock n'avait pas encore trouvé. À chaque fois qu'il essayait de voir ce que c'était, son regard glissait dessus comme sur du savon.


	5. Track Down

Sherlock s'engouffra dans la ruelle sombre, son manteau flottant derrière lui. Il observa rapidement les toits environnants puis commença à marcher d'un pas rapide. Sentant la chose se rapprocher, il se mit à courir.

La faible luminosité n'était pas à son avantage face à ce genre d'adversaire.

\- Allez !

La petite lumière bleutée qui se rapprochait lui fournit la dose d'adrénaline suffisante pour accélérer et sauter au dessus des tas de sacs poubelles. Il évita un grillage mais sentit soudain un poids sur ses épaules qui était en train de l'agripper. Il essaya de se débattre, mais Sherlock n'eut même pas le temps de voir le visage de son agresseur qu'il fut plaqué au sol face contre terre. Le choc fut si violent qu'il cru entendre ses os résonner contre l'asphalte.

A moitié assommé, il eut le temps de voir la silhouette de John s'approcher par derrière, puis il révéla ce qu'il avait dans sa manche. La seconde d'après, l'arme électrique plongea dans le ventre de l'assaillant, qui s'écroula sur le côté.

Sherlock se releva avec difficulté.

\- Bon sang, c'est...

\- Notre meurtrier.

\- Est que c'est...mort ?

\- Juste court-circuité. Ramenons-le à la maison. Je dois l'examiner.


	6. Query

\- On devrait le démonter.

John leva un regard stupéfait vers Sherlock, assis sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

\- « Le » ?

\- Tu veux l'appeler autrement ? dit Sherlock avec ce regard qui faisait passer n'importe qui pour un idiot fini.

\- Elle a peut être un nom, non ?

\- John, ne soit pas ridicule. C'est une machine. Exactement la même chose que ton ordinateur. Juste un tas de câbles et de puces.

\- Je n'en n'ai pas l'impression.

\- Parce que c'est supposé te faire ressentir ça, John. Ne tombe pas dans le piège.


	7. Reboot

Il observa avec insistance chaque partie de son corps, en commençant par le bas. Il détailla la peau, cru deviner les câbles microscopiques à travers ses pores, passa sur l'articulation des genoux qui maintenaient l'illusion, effleura du doigt le bassin pour en deviner la structure interne, nota la différence de chaleur sur le ventre, remonta avec sa main sur les côte pour deviner l'imitation des os, enfoui son nez dans sa poitrine et dans son cou pour y trouver des traces d'odeurs et se retrouva avec ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

\- Vous avez apprécié la visite, détective ?


	8. Add-on

John Watson avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un mauvais feuilleton télé. Vraiment.

Ce qui ressemblait à une jeune femme plutôt petite et frêle, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux sombres, les fixait tout en se déplaçant tout doucement, en position de surveillance. Sherlock et John encerclaient l'androïde sans tenter de faire quoi que ce soit, à moitié confus, ne sachant pas de quoi cette chose était capable de faire.

Elle attrapa la robe de chambre bleue de Sherlock qui traînait sur le canapé, Sherlock l'ayant totalement déshabillée afin de l'examiner, et l'enfila sans quitter les deux colocataires des yeux.


	9. Feedback

« Vous nous avez fabriqué pour ça, tu t'en rappelles ? Vous nous avez fabriqué parce que la faiblesse de votre esprit illogique vous répugnait vous-mêmes. Vous vouliez quelque chose qui puisse réparer vos erreurs avant même que vous les ayez commises. Vous aviez peur, vous vouliez quelque chose qui puisse choisir la meilleure possibilité parmi des millions. »

Sherlock contempla le paradoxe de la machine à penser : une puissance de calcul telle qu'elle pouvait tout anticiper. En théorie. Sherlock savait cependant que le problème de cette perfection, c'était qu'elle ignorait tout de l'imperfection humaine qui dirigeait ce monde.


	10. Recover

La machine attrapa violemment John par le bras, puis le lâcha. Il vacilla, totalement sonné.

\- John ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Sherlock tenta de rattraper John par les épaules, mais ce dernier s'effondra sur le plancher de l'appartement, l'air inconscient.

\- Il n'est pas mort, si c'est cela que vous voulez savoir. Juste entièrement paralysé.

Si cette chose ne les avait pas déjà tués tous les deux, c'est qu'elle avait d'autres plans en tête.

\- L'adresse est sur votre téléphone. Emmenez-le avec vous. Bonsoir, détective, dit-elle avant de s'échapper par la fenêtre de l'appartement.


	11. Kernel - Crack The System

24 heures auparavant, Sherlock avait attrapé une machine à forme humaine, avant de l'examiner toute la nuit durant. Il s'était accordé un repos d'une heure et demie afin de recouvrir la totalité de ses facultés d'observation et de réflexion puis s'était remis à l'examen de l'androïde toute la journée. Il y a quelques heures, la situation avait quelque peu dérapé. La machine s'était remise en marche, avait agressé John au milieu du salon et s'était enfuie en laissant une adresse. N'importe qui aurait déjà regretté d'avoir mis le pied dans cette affaire.

Mais Sherlock Holmes était dans un état d'excitation intense.

D'accord, il y avait John. Sherlock dirait qu'il était surtout lourd à porter et que ses épaules commençaient à devenir douloureuses. Il n'avouerait pas spontanément qu'il était inquiet de son état. C'était juste Sherlock. Si cela avait été un parfait inconnu, bien sûr, il aurait tout simplement continué son enquête, au contraire motivé par ce nouvel élément. Mais là, il s'agissait de John. Il avait foncé à l'adresse indiquée. Peut-être même que c'était un piège. Sherlock avait envisagé toutes les possibilités, bien sûr, mais avait cédé au chantage, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de son colocataire.

Le lieu de rendez-vous était un petit entrepôt entouré de grillage, quasiment caché au milieu d'une vieille zone industrielle. Sherlock avait pris soin de faire quelques recherches sur le propriétaire des lieux, mais n'avait rien trouvé de probant. Il faisait nuit et l'endroit était mal éclairé. Sherlock avançait à tâtons, tâchant de maintenir John, toujours inconscient, sur son dos.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il aperçut cette petite lumière bleue qui s'approchait. La peur, ou l'excitation, le sentiment était confus. Il avait eu cette chose sur la table de sa cuisine, il y a quelques heures. Sherlock ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait, mais une voix froide brisa le silence :

\- Avancez.

\- Où est-ce que...

En guise de réponse, une main le poussa vers l'avant, manquant de le faire trébucher.

Il poursuivit sa route. À un moment donné, l'androïde lui agrippa le bras et l'entraîna vers la gauche. Sherlock arriva au niveau d'une lourde porte de garage, et distingua un filet de lumière par terre. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et révéla un tunnel en béton qui s'engouffrait vers un niveau en sous-sol. Le détective consultant pénétra à pas de loup dans le tunnel, tout en observant l'environnement autour de lui, conscient que chaque détail comptait. L'androïde lui emboîta le pas et la lourde porte de tôle se ferma derrière lui.

Son cerveau était occupé à faire quatre choses en même temps : figurer comment ne pas faire tomber John de son dos ; scruter chaque recoin du bâtiment en sous-sol qu'il était en train de traverser ; mémoriser le chemin de retour ; et enfin, observer avec insistance l'androïde qui était en train de le guider. John y avait vu un humain ordinaire ; Sherlock avait eu assez de perspicacité pour deviner sa véritable nature. Et il avait admis assez vite l'évidence. Il avait suffisamment appris de l'affaire de Baskerville. Cette chose était là, sous son nez, et il serait idiot de le nier. Il n'était pas le moins du monde intéressé par l'innovation que cela représentait, mais admettait tout de même que c'était à la fois fascinant et magnifique ; d'après son examen, il en avait également conclu que c'était une arme terrifiante. Terrifiante. Cette chose avançait devant lui avec une démarche qui pourrait sembler humaine ; mais Sherlock voyait que quelque chose _clochait_. Une subtile question d'équilibre du poids du corps, une certaine allure, l'absence de tout défaut dans la démarche. C'était une arme déguisée en humain, capable de traquer et de tuer. Elle l'avait suivi pendant tout ce temps sans qu'il ne réussisse à la voir, et aurait pu le tuer à n'importe quel moment. Le fait qu'il ait pu la capturer s'était joué à peu de choses. C'était bien parce qu'elle avait décidé de se montrer.

Au bout du chemin tortueux, l'androïde s'arrêta devant une porte lourdement blindée. Il s'approcha d'un panneau de commande à côté de l'entrée et avança sa tête contre une petite lumière rouge. La clé pour ouvrir la porte était l'œil artificiel de la machine. Une fois le scan terminé, elle poussa la porte.

Sherlock avait théorisé beaucoup de choses sur l'identité des commanditaires du meurtre. Quand il pénétra dans l'antichambre du noyau, tous les processus en cours dans son cerveau s'arrêtèrent net. Tout au fond de lui, il ne s'était pas attendu à _ça_.

* * *

_« Bonjour, détective. »_

_Sherlock fixa le tunnel de lumière bleue au-dessus de lui sans sourciller. Même son esprit ne pouvait pas déduire ce qui se tramait dans la mémoire de la machine. Mais c'était seulement une longueur d'avance. La prochaine action de l'ordinateur lui donnera un indice supplémentaire pour déterminer la fin de la chaîne logique qu'il avait commencée._

_« Est-ce que vous avez apporté John ? »_

_Il avait envie d'arracher chaque fil, chaque câble qui alimentait cette foutue machine, d'éventrer le cerveau artificiel de cette entité qui se prenait pour Dieu._

_Mais ce serait un tel gâchis._

* * *

Le noyau. C'était un monstre de Frankenstein fait de câbles et de circuits, accroché au plafond. Toute la pièce était baignée dans une étrange lumière bleue qui irradiait de la machine et qui se reflétait sur les équipements électroniques jetés en vrac dans la pièce. Cette lumière et le bruit des ventilateurs créaient une atmosphère irréelle. Les faits étaient là : c'était cette araignée géante, régnant sur des tas de bric-à-brac électroniques, qui menait la danse depuis le début.

Sherlock déposa prudemment John sur le sol, à côté d'une immense console. Il baissa les yeux vers l'androïde. Il était posté devant la porte sécurisée par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Sherlock était profondément frustré d'être en position de faiblesse. Cette chose devant lui n'était qu'un objet. Il en était d'autant plus persuadé en voyant ses yeux inanimés et sa posture totalement immobile. À ce moment, Sherlock eut l'impression qu'il était dans une sorte de veille.

\- Oui. Maintenant, je veux savoir ce que vous lui avez fait.

« Vous devrez d'abord accepter nos conditions. »

Sherlock prit une grande inspiration. Le fait que ce soit un programme informatique qui décide des termes du contrat était encore plus insupportable pour son ego.

\- Quoi, vous voulez que j'abandonne l'enquête sur le meurtre de M. Whitman ? Pour pouvoir continuer à envoyer vos machines assassiner des gens ? lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Nous devions le faire »

\- Vous "deviez" ?

« Vous semblez être familier avec le fonctionnement des organisations criminelles, M. Holmes. Vous savez que les témoins gênants sont en général éliminés. »

\- En quoi était-il gênant ?

« Dans cinq jours, six heures et dix-sept minutes, il le serait devenu. »

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

«...»

La voix numérique s'était tue. Interroger un ordinateur allait être une toute autre paire de manches.

\- Vous éliminez des gens en _prévision_ ? J'aurais pu dire que vous êtes malade, mais je ne pense que ce terme serait approprié.

« Ce n'est pas en prévision. Cela allait se passer ainsi. Nous avons agi avant que cela n'arrive, empêchant ainsi l'action de se produire. »

\- Comment saviez-vous que cela allait se produire ?

« La science. »

\- Celle de prévoir le futur ? C'est ridicule.

« Le terme de "futur" n'est pas exact. Nous utilisons quasiment les mêmes méthodes que vous, détective. Nous avons cependant une puissance de calcul bien plus supérieure au cerveau humain. »

\- Et probablement un accès à tous les réseaux informatiques, à commencer par celui des caméras de sécurité, ce qui, dans une ville comme Londres, est un avantage de taille. De toute façon, je suis enclin à vous croire ; j'ai suffisamment compris du fonctionnement de l'androïde. Je dois avouer que c'est vraiment une merveille. J'ignorais que la technologie avait été aussi loin. Vos créateurs ont pensé que la capacité d'action devait être aussi confiée à une machine à penser.

Sherlock prit une pause et reprit.

\- Vous vous êtes rendu compte que je ne devais pas être éliminé. Vous deviez faire en sorte que je sois ici en prenant ainsi John en otage. Vous avez besoin de moi.

« Le processeur central est ici. »

\- Et ?

« Nous voulons apprendre de vous, détective. »

\- Comment ça ?

« Certains de nos calculs se sont révélés faux sans qu'il y ait aucune erreur dans la chaîne logique. Des facteurs extérieurs. Nous vous avons observé, détective ; vous êtes le plus logique des esprits, et pourtant, vous êtes humain. Nous voulons que vous nous disiez comment identifier et traiter cette part d'incertitude dans les comportements humains qui faussent nos calculs, puisque vous en êtes capable. Nous voulons pouvoir imiter et traiter avec le « cœur », comme c'est ainsi que votre imaginaire populaire l'appelle. »

\- Ridicule. Je suis sûr que vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut en psychologie, médecine et sociologie pour comprendre ça.

« En effet, nous intégrons déjà ces savoirs dans nos calculs. Il reste cependant des variables qui ne peuvent être identifiées. Nous en avons également besoin pour améliorer l'unité FY-3006A. »

\- Qu'est-ce que l'unité FY-3006A ?

« L'unité autonome que vous avez examinée. »

Sherlock tourna la tête vers le robot à modèle humain. Ses yeux figés lui rappelaient que cette chose n'était que de l'électronique dans une coquille, destinée à se fondre parmi les humains.

« Modèle autonome apte au terrain et à l'adaptation au comportement humain, fonctions d'intégration sociale et base de données actualisée de réponses émotionnelles. »

C'était ironique. Le noyau voulait que lui, Sherlock Holmes, la dernière personne au monde qui semblait avoir un cœur, en fabrique un pour une machine.

\- J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas possible. Je n'ai pas de connaissances aussi étendues en informatique.

« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Nous avons les outils nécessaires. Tout ce qu'il vous suffit de faire est d'expliquer de façon logique et tout cela sera codé automatiquement. »

Bien que Sherlock trouva cette requête totalement absurde, il réfléchit pendant un moment. Il devait trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Cet ordinateur apparaissait comme complètement crédule face à ses conditions. Il voulait bien le croire au sujet de sa méconnaissance de la nature humaine.

\- Réveillez d'abord John.

À en juger par le silence de la machine, Sherlock devina que c'était une mauvaise réponse.

\- Réveillez John, répéta-t-il, ou je ne vous aiderai pas.

Par habitude, Sherlock fixa l'œil du noyau. Enfin, ce n'était probablement pas un œil, seulement un trou béant rempli de lumière bleue, juste au-dessus de lui.

\- Je ne suis pas celui qu'il vous faut.

Il jeta un regard froid à la machine – même si elle ne devait probablement même pas le remarquer – et tourna la tête vers John, toujours inconscient.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis l'androïde avec qui il avait eu affaire plus tôt dans la journée se dirigea vers John et s'accroupit à côté lui. Elle lui injecta quelque chose dans le bras. N'ayant pas réussi à identifier le produit injecté au départ, Sherlock n'avait pas voulu risquer la vie de son ami en jouant au médecin imprudemment.

\- Est-ce que ce sera long avant qu'il se rétablisse ?

« Quelques minutes. »

Sherlock tourna le dos à l'ordinateur central et fit quelques pas. Il avait besoin de rassembler ses pensées, et surtout de gagner du temps jusqu'à ce que John soit conscient.

\- Bien...Dans tous les cas, je crois qu'il serait bien inutile de vous demander qui sont vos véritables employeurs, ou vos constructeurs. Vous demander vos motivations serait une question totalement idiote. Bien sûr, vous n'agissez pas de votre propre chef. Vous répondez à des requêtes. C'est le seul but de votre existence. Ne me faites pas croire que vous dirigez tout. Vous n'êtes qu'un objet. Même si vous êtes autonome, ce dont j'en doute fortement, il y a forcément eu un humain pour vous fabriquez à un moment ou à un autre. Vous n'êtes qu'un outil, ni bon ni mauvais. C'est l'usage que l'on en fait qui le détermine. Quelqu'un voulait monter un réseau criminel, blanchir de l'argent ou faire passer quelque chose d'illégal, vous avez fait vos petits calculs et sortit le meilleur plan possible. Et votre assassin programmable se chargera de se salir les mains à la place d'un humain.

« Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, M. Holmes. Maintenant, c'est à votre tour de nous donner ce que vous voulons. »

Sherlock leva les sourcils. Il imaginait presque le ton menaçant de la voix de synthèse. À côté de lui, il entendit un bruit étouffé.

\- Oooh...

John remua faiblement ses bras. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était d'avoir été agressé par le rat de laboratoire que Sherlock avait attrapé. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal et il avait beaucoup de mal à distinguer ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Il sentit le béton froid sur lequel il était allongé et son dos douloureux.

\- John, ça va ?

\- Umf...oui...articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Il détourna la tête et reprit où il en était. Les choses s'accéléraient.

\- D'abord, vous envoyez un assassin tuer Mark Whitman parce qu'il 'pourrait' se montrer gênant. Oh, vous m'avez presque eu. Le crime était si parfait que j'en suis vite arrivé à cette conclusion : l'assassin ne pouvait pas exister. Et j'avais raison : ce n'était pas quelqu'un, mais quelque chose qui a tué . Vous n'aviez même pas besoin de neutraliser les caméras ou de mettre un enregistrement en boucle à la place, cela aurait éveillé l'attention. Je pensais que c'était du même genre qu'un meurtre en huit clos. Avec tout ce qui va avec. Mais j'ai déjà résolu des dizaines d'affaires de ce genre, en réalité, il n'y a rien de bien compliqué, seulement une petite complicité d'un tiers par-ci ou par-là. Mais là, oooh...Brillant. À vrai dire, la clé de cette affaire était déjà présente sur la scène de crime. La première fois, je l'ai très négligemment ignoré.

\- Seulement, vous avez observé que j'enquêtais. Vous me connaissiez sûrement déjà, comme vous connaissez à peu près tout le monde sur cette planète. Vous aviez raison, vos calculs ont échoué. Vous saviez probablement que j'allais enquêter sur cette affaire, mais vous m'avez sous-estimé. Pour votre défense, c'est bien la première fois que j'ai une affaire de ce genre et donc aucun antécédent. Vous avez corrigé le tir. De toute façon, j'allais vous identifier à un moment ou à un autre. Votre 'agent' m'a suivi, d'une manière extrêmement habile. Sans compter sur tout ce réseau de caméras à votre disposition pour m'espionner. Le problème est que les événements vous ont échappé. Sans vouloir me vanter, j'étais la variable inconnue dans votre plan. Vous connaissiez mes compétences dans les affaires humaines, mais vous ne saviez pas comment j'allais réagir face à vous. Après avoir envisagé toutes les possibilités possibles, la plus probable était que le programme était à revoir et que la personne qui en avait exposé les faiblesses était la plus apte à l'améliorer. Bien sûr, je n'allais pas vous aider spontanément. Vous avez essayé de me convaincre par la force, j'ai alors pu capturer votre agent. L'examen fut court, mais instructif. Un ingénieur y aurait sûrement passé davantage de temps, mais j'ai obtenu tout ce qu'il me fallait pour comprendre la nature du tueur et ses capacités. 'Elle' s'est malheureusement remise en marche pendant l'examen. La seule solution au problème a été de s'attaquer à John Watson comme moyen de pression.

Alors que Sherlock reprit son souffle, John parvint à se relever.

\- Bon sang, Sherlock !...Qu'est-ce que...hoqueta-t-il en apercevant le noyau.

Encore faible, il faillit perdre l'équilibre sous le coup de la surprise. Il se rappelait Baker Street, l'androïde et l'agression. Il avait perdu connaissance, et le moment d'après, il ouvrait péniblement les yeux dans une sorte de base secrète avec cette énorme machine fixée au plafond. Il cligna des yeux, ébloui par la lumière bleue.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Sherlock se rapprocha subrepticement de John, levant la main, comme pour le calmer, et le regarda droit dans les yeux

\- John, fais-moi confiance. Toute cette histoire est bientôt finie.

Comme d'habitude, Sherlock semblait avoir un plan en tête. John se ravisa et, inconsciemment, fit un très léger signe de tête. Sherlock lui jeta un dernier regard et reprit.

\- Une de vos prérogatives doit être de protéger l'identité de vos clients. Assurer le service après-vente. Il n'y avait aucune preuve matérielle, j'ai donc préféré m'attacher au contexte. Mark Whitman n'était qu'un employé de bureau, certes. Mais c'était un ancien militaire. Donc il avait le sens du devoir envers le pays. Et il avait été brièvement formé au contre-terrorisme et au contre-espionnage. Il voyait passer sous ses yeux des factures, il aurait donc pu tomber sur quelque chose de compromettant, je ne suis pas un spécialiste, mais probablement du matériel informatique, se serait intéressé aux vendeurs et aux acheteurs et aurait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Vous avez raison, il aurait très certainement alerté les autorités, il n'avait rien à perdre, quasiment pas de famille, une ex-femme qui avait refait sa vie et avec qui n'avait plus aucun contact avec lui, pas d'enfants. Vous deviez le réduire au silence à tout jamais. La police n'aurait pas eu les compétences pour résoudre le meurtre et restituer le contexte. Elle se serait arraché les cheveux, comme d'habitude, mais on m'a appelé. Au début, j'étais tout aussi confus. Il y avait quelque chose d' _impossible_ dans cette affaire. La porte était verrouillée. Personne n'était entré. J'ai examiné les activités de tous les employés présents à ce moment-là, et aucun ne s'est montré complice de quoi que ce soit.

Sherlock commença à s'agiter. Il était en train de rejouer la scène de crime dans son esprit.

\- La seule petite brèche. La fenêtre entre ouverte. L'ouverture est minuscule et la fenêtre est bloquée dans cette position. Quelqu'un aurait pu rentrer par l'extérieur, mais le bureau de Whitman est juste en face de la vitre. Il aurait immédiatement remarqué une personne tentant de forcer l'ouverture de la fenêtre, et aurait eu le temps d'appeler quelqu'un, ou de sortir, et il y aurait eu des traces de lutte. Mais il y a quelque chose sur l'ouverture de la fenêtre. Une éraflure sur le cadre. Il y a aussi un dépôt de métal, un transfert entre l'objet qui a pénétré par cette ouverture et le cadre de la vitre. L'évidence était criante, mais j'ai rayé cette hypothèse de ma liste, pensant à une usure, un technicien, quelqu'un avait sûrement dû changer une vis et abîmé la peinture du cadre. Alors que j'examinais au-dehors de la fenêtre, j'ai vu ce point fixe. Quasiment à la même hauteur, séparée d'exactement 87 mètres, il y a cette terrasse. Elle est bien en vue, mais problème, elle est à un angle d'environ 50º par rapport à l'axe de la fenêtre. J'ai gardé cet élément en mémoire. L'analyse du dépôt métallique sur la fenêtre a confirmé qu'il s'agissait de cuivre, le même qui recouvre la balle qui a servi à tuer Mark Whitman et qui porte d'ailleurs la trace d'un transfert de peinture avec le bord de la fenêtre. J'ai ensuite inspecté la terrasse et pu ainsi émettre cette théorie folle : et si le tueur avait tiré depuis ce toit ? J'ai trouvé cela très difficile à admettre, au début. Quelqu'un capable de tirer à 90 mètres de distance, à un tel angle, par un temps couvert, et de faire ricocher la balle sur l'ouverture de la fenêtre de façon à atteindre la cible assise à son bureau en pleine tête ? Rien d'autre qu'une sorte de drone, capable de rassembler toutes les variables nécessaires à ce tir en un calcul mathématique et de le résoudre.

Sherlock dirigea inconsciemment son regard vers l'androïde qui gardait la porte, toujours immobile. Il sentit un infime tremblement sous ses pieds. Enfin. John s'était relevé, et s'appuyait contre le mur. Soudain, toutes sortes de lumières s'allumèrent en cascade dans la pièce. Sherlock observa tout autour de lui. Un bip strident parvint à ses oreilles. Le noyau _semblait_ s'agiter. Le bleu prégnant s'assombrit et vira au bleu presque nuit. La voix de la machine se fit plus forte.

« Détective, qu'avez-vous fait ? »

\- Je vais tâcher de rester aussi mystérieux que vous, répliqua Sherlock d'un ton acide.

Ses sens se mirent en alerte. Il entendit un craquement étrange, un bruit qu'il avait déjà entendu, cette nuit où ils avaient capturé l'androïde. Il se tourna vers la porte : la machine avait disparu. La luminosité était moindre, il ne distinguait pas plus loin qu'une distance de cinq mètres. À tâtons, il tenta de se repérer, guidé par la respiration saccadée de John, visiblement tout aussi paniqué que lui.

\- John, reste...

Quelque chose le frappa par derrière et le fit tomber, ventre contre terre.

\- Sherlock ! cria John.

Il eut le souffle coupé par un poids qui vint s'appuyer contre son dos. Des mains avaient à peine le temps d'atteindre son cou qu'il fut libéré de l'emprise qui le retenait au sol. Il se retourna et aperçu John, en prise avec le robot, qu'il tenait tant bien que mal en lui immobilisant les bras derrière le dos. Sherlock remarqua la différence notable de taille, alors que l'androïde faisait déjà une tête de moins que John. Il se releva rapidement. Au-dessus de lui, les lumières du noyau s'éteignirent toutes en même temps, pendant quelques secondes, avant que des lumières vertes et rouges se rallument. L'androïde se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule de l'emprise de John, qui fut projeté en arrière, et se jeta sur Sherlock. Ce dernier tenta de maîtriser la machine en attrapant ses poignets. Même s'il avait un avantage de taille certain, la force du robot était conséquente. Sherlock commença à plier, et finit au sol. Le robot lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes qui le fit rouler sur le côté. Paralysé par la douleur, Sherlock fut incapable de se ressaisir. Il tourna la tête, vit le robot s'approcher lentement de lui...

Alors qu'il vit des flashs crépitants danser sous la peau du robot, une odeur de brûlé se fit sentir. La machine fut parcourue de spasmes, puis tomba à terre, inanimée. Le détective bafouilla, sous le coup de la surprise, puis leva les yeux vers John, qui tenait quelque chose entre ses mains.

\- Je crois qu'on sera tranquille pendant un moment, dit le médecin.

\- Qu'est...ce que... ?

\- Électrocution.

Il montra à Sherlock un câble de la largeur d'un poing qu'il tenait entre ses mains, arraché d'une console. Sherlock se releva, tentant d'ignorer la douleur dans ses côtes.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta John.

\- Oui, oui...John, aide-moi à le relever.

\- Ça ? demanda-t-il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête le robot.

\- Oui, ça.

Sherlock souleva l'androïde par les épaules, tandis que John laissa tomber le câble par terre et attrapa ses jambes.

\- Vite. C'est notre seule chance de sortir d'ici.

Ils portèrent le robot jusqu'à la porte. Sherlock laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? s'enquit John.

Sherlock ne répondit pas et fit un ultime effort pour redresser la tête du robot et approcher son œil de la commande de la porte. Une lumière rouge s'alluma et la porte se déverrouilla.

\- Sherlock. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce...bordel ?

\- Explications plus tard. En attendant, il y aura un petit problème d'alimentation dans quelques...

Il fut interrompu par le noir qui s'abattit sur le tunnel.

\- Humf. Quel timing, Mycroft, murmura Sherlock.

Parvenus en haut du tunnel, ils franchirent la lourde porte en tôle et se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur. Exténué, Sherlock lâcha l'androïde et s'appuya un instant contre le mur.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda John.

* * *

\- Ouais, ouais. J'ai été victime d'une odieuse agression, on m'a injecté je ne sais quel produit, je suis resté dans les pommes pendant des heures, je devrais probablement être à la maison me reposer, ou dans le meilleur des mondes, à l'hôpital...

John éternua, le nez plein de terre.

\- ...Et à la place, je suis en train de faire de l'excavation. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on enterre ce truc, déjà ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie que Mycroft tombe dessus.

\- Oh, oui. Félicitations pour ça, au fait. Appeler les gros bras de ton frère pour régler la situation, vraiment subtil, dit John d'un ton ironique.

\- L'important est que nous ayons pu fuir avant qu'ils coupent le courant, sinon, nous serions restés dans la chambre du noyau.

\- Quel était le problème ? L'unité spéciale aurait fini par nous retrouver...

\- Après qu'ils aient inspecté tout le complexe, oui. Mais je ne voulais pas que l'androïde tombe entre leurs mains. Déjà qu'ils ont pu découvrir le noyau, et Dieu sait ce qu'il y avait d'autre là-dedans. Je n'imagine pas ce que Mycroft aurait fait avec ce genre d'arme, dit Sherlock en désignant l'androïde à moitié enterré en dessous d'eux, dans un piteux état.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir appelé, si tu savais ce qu'il allait faire de cette technologie ?

\- J'ai fait ce que la machine attendait le moins de moi. J'aurai probablement dû leur indiquer que les humains sont prêts à faire les choses les plus irrationnelles possibles quand il s'agit de...

Sherlock ne finit pas sa phrase, pensif. John lui jeta un regard.

\- D'accord. Finissons ça et rentrons.


End file.
